


Queen Of Time

by anne_supermarvelncisfiveo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP, Smut, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_supermarvelncisfiveo/pseuds/anne_supermarvelncisfiveo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were posting at a nightclub, which was a known hunting ground for a vampire. But when the vampire doesn’t show up, you decide that it will do no harm to have some fun. With your time-manipulating powers you could enjoy it even longer. But you hadn’t counted on the younger brother of the famous Winchesters. Even though you could get into real trouble, you couldn’t resist yourself. Will the night end in pleasure or in pain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High Heels, High Hopes

You put on your nicest dress and your highest heels. The vampire who was using the club as his hunting ground picked his victims on this standards. You put on a bit more make-up than usually, making sure you would stand out for the vampire. If you lured him away from the club, you would have no trouble killing him with the deadmansblood and your knife, which you hid under your dress and in your purse. You stretched your fingers on your left hand, your greatest weapon. When you turned 21, you found out that you could manipulate time. You had a car accident, and you whished you could turn back time, so you could dodge the car. And it happened. You learned that if you moved your fingers in a certain way, you could stop time, fast time forward, slow time down and reverse the time. Only people who had been to hell, human who had drank demon blood, angels and vampires were able to withstand your powers. It had helped you out of several situations. You packed your purse and walked out of your motel room. The cab dropped you by the entrance, and you had no trouble getting in. Once on the dancefloor, you let go of yourself. You kept watching the club, but you decided that it wouldn’t hurt to have some fun too. The evening continued, and after 2 hours there was still no sign of the vampire. If he was in a hunting mood today, the vampire would already have shown up by now. Not wanting to ruin your evening, you ordered another drink. You looked around,  checking the club for some cute boys with whom you could enjoy yourself tonight. Your breath gasped when you saw two people enter the club. Although they didn’t know you, you definitely knew them. The Winchester brothers. They were famous among the hunters, almost a legend. You downed your drink and walked towards the dance floor. You were so not going to reveal yourself to them. If they knew what you could do, they would most definably kill you. You looked to the brothers again, noticing the younger one was quit cute.

“Keep yourself together, Y/N!” you whispered to yourself. You went along with the music and soon you weren’t noticing anything that happened around you. You let the music carry you. Until someone bumped into you and took you out of your trance. “Hey, watch out!” You tried to yell over the music, but you saw on his face he couldn’t hear a word of what you were saying. You sighted and decided to get a drink. You walked up to the bar, but as you were about to order a drink, someone beat you. “Can I get you a drink, miss.” You looked to your left, directly into the eyes of the younger Winchester. A bit stunned to talk you nodded yes. God, he was even cuter from up close. You accepted your drink and took a sip. “I’m Sam, by the way.” You smiled. “Y/N.” He smiled back, and an awkward silence fell. You downed your drink once again, smiled seductively to Sam and walked onto the dance floor. Your moves were more seductive, sexier, because you knew he was watching you. It didn’t took long for him to show up behind you, his body matching your movements. His hips touched your ass as he closed the distance between your bodies. “Well Y/N, you are certainly a good dancer. An exceptional well dancer, I must say.” His lips touched your ear, which made you shiver. His hands rested on your waist as he pulled you closer. You turned around to face him, but before he could close the distance, you saw the vampire, taking another girl. Since the Winchesters came in, you paid no attention to the vampire.

“Shit.” You accidently said it out loud.  “What is it?” His voice was soft, but hard enough for you to hear. “I… I have to go. I see you later, I guess.” You freed yourself from his hands, his gaze. It took you some time to catch up with the vampire once it was outside. “Hey, bitch, turn around.” You had your knife dipped in deadmansblood, and stabbed him  right into his heart. It immediately knocked him out, as you dragged the vampire in a dark alley. It took you only one cut to cut of the vampires head, making sure it was dead. “So, may you rest in peace. “ You walked back out of the alley, straightening your dress. “Well, Y/N, I guess there is a lot more to you than meets the eye. “ You recognized the voice and slowly turned around. “Nice to see you too, Sam.” You saw his brother next to him, and an unknown man in a wheelchair on the other side. “So I finally get to meet the famous Winchesters. Who is the other guy?” the sarcasm dripped of your voice, but you didn’t care. “Bobby.” Deans voice was hard and lacked emotion. You let your eyes glide over the street, pretending to be bored by this conversation. You were happy you did, because you saw the demon just in time.

As a reaction, you stopped time. Your pulled your knife from under your dress and stepped back. “What the heck?!” Sam looked at you, and then turned around to see the frozen demon. “What….How?” You could hear the confusion in his voice. You wasted no time chatting and stabbed the demon. Because you used your demon-knife, it was killed immediately. Once you turned around, you noticed that Sam, as well as Dean, weren’t affected by your time, but the other guy Bobby was. He was frozen still, his hand in the air. Dean pulled out his knife and pointed it at you. “You’re a witch, aren’t you!” His voice was threatening. “No, no, I swear I’m not!” Dean’s look was cold, and he looked like he would stab me down right at this moment. You felt tired from manipulating time, and let the control slip, which caused Bobby to wake up. “What the hell, how did you move so fast! How did you all move so fast, and what happened to that demon!?” He was very confused,  you could hear. “She’s a witch!” Dean repeated himself. “No, I’m not!” I saw some black spots for my eyes and I knew what was about to happen. Stopping the time for a demon costs a lot of my energy. “I’m not a w….” You couldn’t even finish your sentence before you blacked out. The last thing you remembered was hitting the cold pavement.


	2. Time to turn back Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean was still convinced that you were a witch, so you found yourself strapped to a chair. Would you be able to convince him you were not a threat or would this be the end of you?

You opened your eyes and blinked against the light. Your head felt like hell, your headache was extremely annoying. Where were you?  You tried to remember, but your memory wasn’t complete yet. You looked up, and when you tried to brush the hair out of your face, you noticed your hand were tied to the chair you were sitting on. “O, god, not again.” You had been in this position before, but fortunately it had always end well. “How are you feeling?” You recognized the voice. It was the guy from the bar. What kind of weird sex had you landed in now. “What is happening, and where the hell am I?” You tried to sound nice, but your words came out harsh. “You are in our motel room. Dean tied you to a chair, although I said it wasn’t necessary.” You looked him in the eyes and suddenly all of your memories surfaced. “Ohh, I remember what happened.” You mostly mumbled it to yourself, but Sam heard you. “You forgot?” I nodded my head, which sent a pain throughout my whole body. “Arghhh..” It hurt you more than you wanted. “Y/N, are you allright? You hit the street pretty hard.” “Can I get a painkiller or asprine or something? My head hurts.” He stood up from his chair and grabbed something from his bag. He put the asprine he grabbed in your mouth and put a water bottle to your lips. You drank gladly from it. “Thank you Sam.” You smiled sadly to him. “I guess you can’t untie me?” He smiled sadly back at you. “Dean would kill me. He thinks you’re a witch.” He looked away. “And you don’t?” He shook his head. “If you were a witch, you would have killed us already. And judging from the way you killed that demon and vampire, you are a hunter. Witches can’t be hunters. I only can’t figure out your time stand still alike trick.”

You were about to say something when Dean busted in. “Ahh, our witch is awake!” “I’m not a witch!” You tried to sound convincing. “Would you please untie me? These ropes are hurting me!” Dean walked closer to you. “Well, if you aren’t a witch, how can you stop time like that.” You looked away. “I don’t know, it just happened one time, and I learned to control it.” This seemed to spike Sam’s interest. “When?” you looked to Sam, his eyes meeting yours. “My 21th birthday.” He looked at Dean, who looked back to Sam. “Maybe she is like, you know.” Dean shook his head. “Ash would have located her.” “Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he couldn’t see her.” “Ash isn’t wrong.” They were mumbling to each other, and you could only hear half of it, until you heard the sound of wings and a man appeared into the room. “Cas!” Dean seemed to know the man. What are you doing here?” The man, called Cas, paid no attention to him and walked straight to you. “Y/N.” You looked at him, feeling scared. “How… How do you know my name?”  “I’m an angel of the Lord. I know people’s names.” An angel. You only met one before.  “Like Gabriel.” He nodded. “I’m his brother. How do you know about Gabriel.” You thought back to the day you met Gabriel. “He rescued me once, when I was about to get killed by a vampire. He saved my ass. He said the same as you did. That he was an angel of the Lord.” Cas looked at you and pulled out a knife. Your anxiety spiked and you thought your last moments were over. “Cas!” You heard Sam, but you could only concentrate on the knife. But instead of killing you, he sliced the ropes, freeing you. “Cas! She’s a witch.” The angel turned around. “No, she is an angels child.”

“What?” Sam and you both said the same thing. “An angels child, like the daughter of an angel?” Cas nodded. “Gabriel’s daughter, I guess.”  “His daughter?  “I…. He…. Did he know?” You stammered, shocked by the facts Cas told you. “So, that makes you her uncle.” Dean was trying to figure it all out. “I guess so.” You were glad you were still sitting on the chair, because you felt dizzy. Your hands were shaking, and you felt a tear running down your face. “He….  My.. Gabriel died. He died protecting me. I dream t I saw a person coming to me when I was in a motel room. He was about to stab me when Gabriel jumped in front of me, out of nowhere. He got stabbed, but killed the other person. And then, Gabriel was gone, and he never came back.” You felt more tears on your cheeks, and let your head rest in your hands. “I killed my dad.” You cried, and felt a hand on your back, comforting you. You let out all of your cropped up emotions. It took you a while to repack yourself. “I’m sorry for this..” You felt like you needed to apologize for your behavior. You normally weren’t like this. “It’s okay, Y/N. I know how it feels.” Sam looked at you with empathy.  “But, Cas, she can stop time. Is that something angelic?” You looked at Dean, who asked one of the many questions you had for the angel. “Yes, she probably  can manipulate time in more than one way.” He looked to me and I nodded as an answer. “She probably can move objects too, and maybe she can exorcise demons. But of the last one I’m not sure.” I looked up to the angel. “Move objects? With my mind, like telekinesis?” He nodded his head.  

You guy’s talked for a while before the other guy, Bobby, rolled in. “You let her go?” He sounded really surprised. So Sam explained everything to him. “I’m sorry to hear  that, Y/N” It was becoming late, and we decided that it was time to go to sleep. “I’ll drive you to your hotel.” Your car was still standing at the nightclub, and your hotel was on the other side of town. “Thanks Sam!” Sam and you got in his brothers Impala and he drove you to your hotel. “How are you feeling now?” “Sad, confused, hurt. Guilty too.” You felt tears sting behind your eyes.  “I don’t really know how I feel.” Sam parked the car. “I walk with you. To make sure you are safe.” You smiled to him, and remembered his move in the club. You walked towards your room, Sam by your side. You opened your door and walked inside. “Do you want a cup of coffee, or something?” He smiled “That would be nice, actually.” You smiled back and walked towards the small kitchen. You quickly made two cups of coffee and sat next to Sam on the bed. “Here.” It was completely silent when you both drank your coffee. You felt vulnerable , and whished that Sam could stay the night. “Y/N, I don’t think you should be alone right now.” It was like he read your mind. “I could text Dean and stay the night. If you want.” You looked at Sam. “That would be nice, actually.” You changed into your pajamas in the bathroom and brushed your teeth. You were wearing a silk, black, nightgown, which was a bit on the short side. When you walked back into the room, you saw Sam taking of his shirt. Your breath chocked as you watched the muscles being revealed. Man, he was handsome. Very handsome.

He turned around, as you were still gazing to him. You quickly repacked yourself and turned around “You look beautiful.” His voice was a mere whisper. “I just wanted you to know.”He smiled at you. “I should have done this earlier, I guess.” His head was moving closer to you, but you were the one who closed the distance between you. An electric spark went through your body as your lips touched his. Time seemed to stand still as you felt like you two were the only one on the world. When, after a while, you broke up the kiss to catch your breath, he looked down to you, a smile on his face. His hand stroke your cheek. You rested your head against his chest, feeling tired. His arms wrapped around your waist, he picked you up and carried you to the bed, laying you down gently. He laid down next to you and wrapped his arms around you. “You should get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” He pressed his lips to your head, as you closed your eyes. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, you felt safe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, another chapter of Queen of Time... I hope you all like it!  
> Please leave comments on things i did wrong or anything, i love to hear your opinions!!
> 
> XOXOX


	3. You Can Call Me Uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your uncle decides to pay you an unwanted visit, and gives you some advice. With the king of Hell on your back, will you be able to come in time?

You were woken by a very bright, white light. You blinked a few times and saw Sam standing next to the bed, knife in his hand. “Stay away from her.” The light faded and you saw a person standing in the middle of the room. “Well, hii Sammy, nice to see you again. Not quite the reaction I had thought, though.” The person smirked. “And hello, Y/N, nice to finally meet you.” You god out of the bed quickly, standing next to Sam. “Who are you?!” The man smirked. “Oh, how rude of me. My name is Lucifer, but you can call me… Uncle.” God, you had Satan standing in the middle of your motel room. “How the hell do you know about that!” Lucifer walked to the couch and fell down on it. “Hush hush Y/N. Not so rude to your family. We have only just met?” The archangel smirked at you. “It wasn’t easy to find you though. You daddy managed to get you off the grid completely. Good job of him, I should say. But you had the unfortunate luck to stumble upon these idiots. I mean, Cas hid Sam and Dean from the angels, but he clearly forgot pour, old Bobby.” You felt the anger rise inside you. “What do you want.” The angel shifted his look to Sam, who was still pointing the knife at him. “Can’t I drop by to surprise my niece anymore? Ugh, such a harsh world.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“All right, all right. I came to warn you. We all knew there was an angelic child here on earth, but we didn’t know who, or whose child it was. I always suspected Gabe anyway, but that’s a story for another time. No, word has that Crowley is trying to put together a team of special people to storm hell. He got kicked off his throne a while back, but is trying desperately to get back on. Even though many demons still see him as their leader, he is outnumbered.” You looked at the angel, who was now standing in front of you two. “So he needs me.” Lucifer held up his shoulders. “Yeah, and others. But using an angelic child to concur hell, that would even stir up heaven a bit. So he’s after you. Oh, wait, he already found you, even before me actually. I mean, that demon came a bit like a surprise, didn’t it?” He smirked. “I’m guessing that before you managed to kill Crowley’s pet, he reported back to his boss.” “So what now? I guess you didn’t just come here to tell me this.” He laughed. “Oh, you already know me soo well. No I didn’t. I can protect you, bring you to heaven, be safe.” You rolled your eyes. “Yeah right. And I can ride my unicorn above the clouds, come on!” You were starting to get irritated. “Plus, there probably is a but in the fairytale.” Lucifer stood up. “Don’t talk to me in that tone, missy. I may be the devil, but I once was an angel, and I still have some favors to call in. And for you, my little niece, I am willing to give those up. Plus, a war between heaven and hell would not benefit me at all. But you were right, there is a but in the offer. Your boyfriend Sammy here has to say yes to me.” You looked at Sam, whose face was filled with anger. “Wait, you are his true vessel?” Gabriel, pardon, your dad, had explained a bit about the vessels and everything to you. “Yeah, unfortunately.”

“No. I am perfectly capable of protecting myself, and I’m not giving you your vessel.” “Y/N. I think that is up to Sammy here. I mean, it is his body.” You turned around and looked Sam in the eye. “No. I like you, and I’m not letting you give up your body for me. I mean, if you were even thinking about it. We’ve only met like, a day ago.” His gaze was still angry but he didn’t spoke. “Sam?!” But he didn’t give an answer. “Lucifer, you’re not talking to him in his head, are you?” A smirk appeared on your uncle’s face, but he didn’t answer. “Sam, I think you need to leave.” This got a reaction from him. “No, Y/N. I can’t leave you alone with him.” “Yes you can. Luci is not going to hurt me.” You heard a laugh. “Ahh, giving nicknames already?” You rolled your eyes, but kept looking at Sam. “Go, Sam. I’ll be fine. Continue hunting with Dean and the other guy and don’t ever go looking for me.” “No.” You were starting to get angry. “Fine!” You walked to the other side of the room and started throwing your stuff in your bag. You didn’t have that much, so you were finished quick. “Y/N, what do you think you are doing?” “Leaving. If you won’t go, I’ll go.” You grabbed your knife and gun from the nightstand and walked to the door. “Bye Sam, don’t look for me anymore!” You slammed the door behind you and walked to your car. The engine started immediately and you drove off quick, seeing Sam in your behind mirror. “Sweet little Y/N, leaving him all alone there?” You almost drove of the side of the road when you heard Lucifers voice. “Fuck off Luci, I don’t need your help.” “She’s right, brother. She doesn’t need your help.” Another voice shocked you. “Castiel, surprise to see you here.” You looked in your rearview mirror to see two angels sitting in your backseat. “Seriously?” You rolled your eyes but drove along. They weren’t going to stop you. You had set your mind on going to New York, the city where your roots were. “Lucifer, leave her alone. Y/N, turn around and get back to Sam and Dean, they’ll be able to help you.” “Hell no! I’ve been alone till now, so why not now.” You pressed the gas deeper, speeding over the empty road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, I kinda forgot that I typed out the entire chapter a while ago, but didn't post it. So hereby chapter 3. I would love to hear what you think about it!! 
> 
> Love you guys! 
> 
> XOXOX

**Author's Note:**

> Well, first chapter of Queen Of Time!!   
> Whooo  
> This story is also published on Tumblr, in my account, supersherwholokian  
> There will be more parts, so hopefully you like it!


End file.
